


Come to Bed!

by casualsharkpuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Cute, Dipper is bad at sleeping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, a bit of cuddling, attention hog Bill, bill being an attention hog, he ignores the signs that he needs to sleep, i stink at writing sorry, idk what else to tag, older dipper, unhealthy habbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualsharkpuppy/pseuds/casualsharkpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill trys to get Dipper to sleep, (and to pay attention to him) and Dipper trys to ignore all efforts by Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed!

Dipper squinted at the computer screen in front of him, and despite his blurry vision from lack of sleep, continued with determination to try to read the article he had pulled up. Everything was smudged and almost illegible to the teen, but he just took another sip of pitt cola everytime he yawned and kept at it. Yes, it was an ungodly hour, yes, it was very unhealthy for him, and yes he did need sleep, but if he could just finish reading this 15 page clip about succubi, he would hopefully be satisfied enough to-

“Pine Tree! Come to bed!” Dipper swiveled around on his chair to face the annoying (and presently human) dream demon, who was wearing his usual night time clothes that consisted of green boxers and a old t-shirt that was an obnoxious neon pink. Bill had his lip stuck out in a pout, and his hazel eyes looking the exhausted teen up and down. He was hunched over and tired looking, and Dipper knew he probably wouldn’t leave him alone until he got what he wanted. “As soon as I’m done with this,” He paused to yawn; “one last thing, Bill.” To which Bill responded with a loud groan as Dipper turned back around to face his laptop again. Dipper tried to find his place before Bill had surprised him, but found it even harder than before to see what the bright screen was showing. He only got another moment to stare mindlessly at the page before he felt a warm body slump on his back, pressing him to the wooden desk. 

“Dipper…” The demon whined, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You need to pay attention to me. And sleep. But I’d really like it if you paid attention to me.” Bill’s voice was muffled as he spoke through Dipper’s hair, but he hardly paid attention as he was too busy trying to force his eyes to focus on the screen again. When Bill noticed his efforts were being ignored he moaned loudly and slid down to the floor with a soft thud. This also went unnoticed by the occupied teen, who had finally been able to begin reading again and had cheered softly in his triumph. “‘Succubi delight in causing suffering by manipulating the desires of mortals and tempting them into depraved acts that they would normally avoid. This strife often causes the destruction of long-term relationships and sows distrust between life-long friends and lovers. Succubi are not-’” That was as far as Dipper got before the laptop was slammed closed and all light dissolved from the room. “Hey! Bill! I was reading that-” His protest was cut short as the accused demon heaved Dipper over his shoulder (With strength that Dipper was sure the demon did not possess) with one swift motion and started over to the couple's shared bed.

“Put me down! I need to finish reading that!”

“I’ll put you down, but you are not going to go back to researching. You’ve done too much of that and not enough paying attention to me. Or sleeping.” So Dipper was thrown rather unceremoniously down onto the mattress with a small yelp, and seconds later was joined by his demonic companion. Before he could sit back up, Bill had snaked his arms around him, successfully pinning the teen to his chest. Despite himself, Dipper was relaxing into the arms and enjoying the sensation of fingers playing with his brown curls. He sighed in defeat, bring up his hands to hold the one on his chest, and soon found himself drifting off. “You’re such a attention hog.” Dipper murmured half-heartedly. “And you’re a dork. But that’s fine, because you’re my dork.” Dipper hummed a response before closing his eyes and welcoming the sleep that overpowered him. “My dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this together after a random burst of insperation. It's really late and I want to post this before I start to think its really bad. It's just sorta how my brain works sometimes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
